Shion Azure
Alias: Shi Hey guys! Name's Shion Azure. I do a lot of coding, animation, writing, and my goal is to someday become a really good voice actor. 'Favorite Pages' * GGaD Wiki My Current Obsessions # My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic # Gods, Goddess, and Deities # Hazbin Hotel # Cartoon work # General acting # Wings Of Fire # Henry Danger # Wizard101 # Pirate101 # Music 'Active RPs' Gods, Goddesses, and Deities OCs * Drago (Gods, Goddesses, and Deities) ** One of her nicknames is Pinkie Pie, that's out outgoing, energetic, friendly, and overall frenetic she is! With a heart of pure gold, Drago appears in most stories by either falling from the sky, saying "Hey, guys!" or with her signature handshake. She is bisexual and shipped with GGaD Zadia. * Mari (Gods, Goddesses, and Deities) ** Extremely active in GGaD, Mari is GGaD!Drago's elder sister by 2 years. She definitely has a mean streak, although she's caring when it really matters - such as a life or death situation. However, with time, Mari's definitely proven to be compassionate, generous, and pretty caring even though she'd never admit it. She's a Human-Snake Hybrid. Her orientation is Lesbian, and is shipped with GGaD Cynthia. * Laura (No RP) ** Laura is slightly sarcastic, yet really down-to-Earth at the same time! She's a Humanoid Ice Wizard, and enjoys to spend her free time reading books. She's bisexual and single. * Mel (No RP) ** Shy, quiet, and slightly introverted, Mel is a Humanoid Storm Wizard. She tends to shy away from large gatherings, and has a very quiet voice. She's single, hetero, and not so sure she wants to risk crushing on somebody for fear of a broken heart. She tends to have a lot of fears. * Wyvern (Gods, Goddesses, and Deities) ** Cold, calculating, and somewhat unpredictable, Wyvern would rather be killing somebody than cooperating with others. When things don't go her way, you'd better run from Drago's flipside! She's bisexual and is shipped with GGaD Brine. Trivia * Shion's almost Lesbian, but still technically bisexual * Her name from the WoFMB for the first little bit she was on was actually DragonMind, then she shortened it to just Drago. However, in a jump-in RP where she met her GGaD characters, she had her friends call her Shion to avoid the confusion of 2 Dragos. Shortly after, she updated her siggy and made it official. ** She chose the name "Shion" solely because it's one of her IRL nicknames. It's the closest she could get to her real name without actually saying it. * She's fourteen years old * Her birthday is in March * She spends her free time animating or voice acting * She hopes to, one day, have a successful anime cartoon of her very own! * Shion's obsessed with My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * She was the forum Pinkie Pie (courtesy of Marine), and still continues to be the Pinkie in GGaD when RPing Drago! Category:WoFMBers Category:Female Category:Female WoFMBer